


aujord'hui et demain

by polyxena_chatoyant



Series: Harry Potter Femslash Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyxena_chatoyant/pseuds/polyxena_chatoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd planned her own wedding by the time she was ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aujord'hui et demain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeryastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryastark/gifts).



When Fleur was a little girl in France, she dreamed of marrying a beautiful person. The wedding was planned out by the time she enrolled in Beauxbatons at the age of ten, and her dress designs only ever evolved and changes since.

When Fleur was twelve, she fell in love for the first time. The girl, Lucianne, was beautiful and a year older than Fleur, with creamy dark skin and black curls that Fleur could watch dance forever.

Lucianne, however, was as disillusioned to Fleur’s Veela qualities as the rest of the girls in Beauxbatons. She was, thankfully, not part of the numbers that treated Fleur like an outsider for it, and the calm kindness that Lucianne gave everyone stole Fleur’s heart away in an instant. When Fleur was rejected, she gained only a portion of it back.

As the years ran on, and Fleur continued to fall in love and give pieces of herself to people unable to love back or too willing to break Fleur’s heart, she wondered if this was the curse of being a Veela that Grandmama had spoken of. Her Mama had been raised by a single mother for a reason, after all.

When Fleur was sixteen, she vowed to never give her heart away so easily, covering it as the precious thing it was instead of giving it away to anyone who seemed in need of it. She grew into the role of a dragon to guard it, practicing her magic and her dueling and becoming someone she could be proud of all by herself. Sometimes she even wondered why she would want to give her heart away at all, when she had herself and her family to love.

When Fleur was seventeen, Beauxbatons agreed to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Fleur was not happy to be selected as one of the ‘lucky’ students to travel there, France was her home and the English had only ever proven rude in her past experiences of them. But Madame Maxime only took the best, and Fleur was undoubtedly so, and thus Fleur took to the carriages.

(The Tournament was not worth the hype, Fleur later bemoaned. But it also showed her that world is much larger than France, and there are some English people who would be nice to get to know. There was even one redhead who had seemed particularly interesting…)

At eighteen years of age, Fleur was hired as a human teller at the Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley. And one day, a woman with ever-changing features stumbled and fell at her counter space.

* * *

When Fleur was a little girl, she dreamed of marrying a beautiful person.

Nymphadora Tonks lay sprawled against the white linen sheets of Fleur's bed. The small bedroom in her small flat in Unicorn Union was bright, mixtures of whites and pastel blues and elegant swirls that Fleur had brought with her from France. The window five feet away was wide open and the thin, lacy curtains swayed in the breeze, letting the sound of civilization through. Light streamed through, enhancing the vision of the woman whose features only ever stilled in sleep.

Tonks was beautiful, Fleur knew this with the certainty of a thousand suns, like how she knew the moon would always rise after sunset. Her features would change and shift like water over a pebble, creating the vibrancy that had first caught her eye. The pebble that sparkled underneath, though, was the true, unassuming treasure.

Fierce and strong, fighting for the good in the world that so many would wish to extinguish, Tonks’ vitality made features other would consider plain into an artist’s masterpiece. Her brown hair was short and wispy, her skin pale from hiding away underneath a mask. She had flares of freckles, though, which Fleur could try to decipher for days without meaning. She was small and dainty but calloused and unbreakable.

And in dark times like these, where the Order was desperately fighting a battle that outnumbered them, beautiful people like Nymphadora Tonks should be treasured without question.

Fleur rolled over on the bed, brushing a lock of messy blonde hair from her face, reaching into the drawer of the bedside table. The ring she withdrew from it was just as small and unassuming as Tonks. A simple gold band with a single, clear diamond in a princess cut set into it. But there was an inscription on the inside; _aujord’hui et demain_.

Rolling the ring between her fingers, Fleur smiled briefly at the memories of sneaking Tonks’ ring size as she slept and ordering the ring from a revered jeweler in France. The man had been quite confused at the simple design, used to extravagant and overzealous designs by flamboyant customers. Her father had been one such.

“Fleur?” she heard Tonks groan out, and felt the weight of the bed shift as Tonks changed her shape. “Love, what're you doin’ up? It's not even nine yet…”

“Will you marry me?” Fleur asked smoothly, rolling over and propping herself up on one of her elbows. Despite the suave manner she held herself in, Fleur's heart pounded with her nerves.

Tonks had clearly been in the middle of stretching, body now colored purple in fatigue, hair shortened to a blue pixie cut and her eyes green. Her back was arched off the bed, neck bent, and arms stretched into the air above. But Tonks had frozen at Fleur's words, mouth open mid-yawn and staring wide-eyed and blank at Fleur.

Fleur held up the ring in front of her face. “Mon chou?”

Tonks flushed from her ears down, face and neck bleeding pink. “‘M not a bloody cabbage. I'm your fiancé. Merlin…”

And then she took the ring from Fleur’s fingers, reshaping her hand to fit it, oblivious that it fit the actual shape of a hand she'd never seen. Fleur knew her face was split in a goofy grin her mother would have snipped at her for, but the way Tonks’ eyes lit up in wonder at the hand she dangled in the air to watch the light catch on the ring was so much more  _important_.

(When Fleur was a little girl, she dreamed of marrying a beautiful person.

Dreams do come true.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses, everyone!!


End file.
